Beyond Memories
by Keybearer001
Summary: After Elsa breaks up with her longtime boyfriend Hans, she becomes depressed vowing never to love again but when she encounters a new kid in school her life is turned upside down. Will love bloom or will she forever be alone?
1. Chapter 1

Break up.

Anger betrayal grief, these words were what Elsa Anderson was feeling right now. It was coursing through her veins like poison, an illness she couldn't control. Why was she so blind? Why hadn't she seen this coming before? She knew that Hans was a playboy character, one who loved then dumped. How on earth could she have been fooled into thinking he could ever love her?

Maybe it was because they had been going out for almost a year now. The two had met at orientation during Elsa's junior year. Elsa was immediately attracted to Hans and he seemed interested enough. At the time she was lonely; she and her younger sister had transferred to Arrendelle College from one of the older schools, so there was no one she knew here.

How irresponsible Elsa had been. The two had spent some time getting to know eachother and soon after began dating soon after. It started out quite well. Hans was respectful and he knew how to have fun. Even when girls threw themselves at Hans, he always rejected them for Elsa.

Until today at least. Elsa had just gotten to class and it hadn't been the best of mornings since.

_Elsa walked up to the doors of the college building, hoping to find her boyfriend. Their one year anniversary was approaching and she wanted to make it special for him as much as he wanted to make it for her._

_In her hand was a hand crafted sculpture. It had taken almost 2 weeks to make, but it was worth it. She knew that her boyfriend would have made something special for her too, but she wanted to surprise him early_

_What a surprise it was._

_Elsa walked up to her locker and put her item inside, before grabbing some of her books, then left for the gym. It was her a class, and though not her least favorite, she did prefer doing other things._

_She entered the gym, taking the atmosphere in. most of the kids were already there, so she was running as little late, but not so much that she couldn't get back into the gym to work out or some such._

_The first thing she saw shocked her to her core. Hans was standing near the bleachers making out with some girl rather passionately, and it seemed he had no intentions of stopping._

_Tears began to leak down her face and she turned and ran into the nearest door._

And so that is how Elsa found herself running into the girls locker room where she planned on staying for the rest of the period. She curled up in the nearest corner and started crying.

How could he do this to her? He was faithful for the whole year so why now?

Elsa was so lost in thought that she was started when she heard a voice

"hey are you ok?"

Elsa looked up startled to see a boy in the locker room. He stood there in the school gym uniform. He was about her height, with chocolate hair and fair skin He was staring at her will concern, his green eyes soft. Elsa found herself staring at him for a while, until she realized something. He was in the girls locker room.

Elsa shrieked, leaping to her feet "what are you doing in here"

The boy looked at her "I was changing…" he said trailing off

Elsa blushed "in the girls locker room?" what idiot would go into the wrong locker room?

The boy laughed "miss this is that mens locker room" he said.

Elsa looked around. It was true. The layout was the same, but the lockers were different instead of the soft red of the girls lockers, these were blue.

Elsa's blush grew as she realized her mistake. She had been so confused that she hadn't realized where she was going.

The boy gave her a smile "don't worry, no one else is in here."

Elsa looked at the boy. "then why are you in here"

The boy gave her a shrug "I like to use the weights, not play basketball."

Elsa let out a laugh. It felt so good, despite everything that had happened.

"so are you feeling better now?"

Elsa's laugh abruptly stopped she stared at the boy. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was asking her about her feelings. She opened her mouth to tell him it was ok

"no, my boyfriend cheated on me" her hands clamped over her mouth

The boy gave her a look of shock. "why would he want to hurt such an angel?"

Elsa felt herself blush and she tuned away. Hans never called her by a nickname, so hearing a stranger call her one was quite a shock.

The boy let out a laugh. "You have a cute blush, miss"

Elsa looked at the boy her hand moving to her sides. This boy was so kind. He was only giving her compliments and he wasn't making her talk about her feelings, so he wasn't invading her privacy.

The boy then looked at her with a grin "my name is Joseph by the way." Elsa introduced herself. "my name is Elsa" she said

Joseph gave her another smile "pleased to meet you" he said

Elsa let out another giggle. Instead of moping like she thought, she was having a wonderful conversation with a boy.

"so… what year are you" Joseph asked.

"I'm a senior" Elsa said

Joseph smiled "me too" he looked away "its my first year here too"

Elsa was surprised by his tone "you mean you just came here"

The boy nodded "just moved here several days ago"

Elsa nodded, knowing how that felt. New place new people; Joseph would need time to adjust, but she was certain that he could manage.

"You can still see your friends though right?" she asked

Joseph glowered "no we moved from out of state" he told her his voice hollow.

Elsa was suddenly depressed again. She had her friends, because she had lived in Arrendelle all her life. Despite transferring to this school, she never lost contact with her old friends while making new ones here. Joseph however had been uprooted from home and even if he could keep contact, he could see his friends as often as he wanted to.

Elsa grabbed her phone and asked "whats your number"

Joseph looked shocked. Elsa realized she must have come across as to forward, her face going red. If anything he looked stunned that elsa had even asked him that. Elsa was surprised herself. She didn't even know this boy and she was already exchanging his number with hers

"i-I mean that since your new here Joseph, maybe we could hang out or something."

Joseph went red "of course"

The two exchanged numbers, then went silent. Both of them were embarrassed.

Elsa was the first to break the silence "so when are you available?"

Joseph grinned "how about tomorrow?"

Elsa smiled "sure"

Suddenly the bell rang. Elsa panicked. She needed to get out of the room before the res of the males came in or this was going to get awkward really fast.

Joseph noticed this too "take the back door"

Without another word Elsa bolted running out the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Talk with Anna

Elsa ran as far as she could from the gym. She couldn't believe her luck. Had she really spent time with that boy for so long that the class was over? Why hadn't anyone looked for them?

Elsa finally stopped and she turned around to stare at the gym. "Joseph" she whispered

He was probably getting ready for the next class, which elsa realized that she was going to have to go off to her next class as well. Maybe she'd see him again in the meantime.

The rest of the day past and Elsa saw no sign of her new friend. It was like he had just vanished out of thin air. Was it all a dream? No Elsa was certain that he was real so why hadn't she seen him?

It was lunch time though and Elsa had other things on her mind as well, like telling Anna about hans and such. She grabbed a tray and filled it with some food, before skipping off to her normal seat.

Elsa sat down and slowly started to nibble on her food. Joseph was still on her mind. His warm green eyes, his fair skin and his short hair were just oh so…. Elsa stopped herself, her face going red. Was she really thinking about a boy she just met, even though she had yet to officially break up with her boyfriend

Elsa sighed and drank some of her drink. Looking up she saw Anna happily skipping towards her, a grin on her face

"Hi Elsa" she squealed as she sat down. Elsa gave her a smile "hey Anna" she said

Anna began eating her food "you look happy. I saw you blushing on my way over here. Did Hans do something?"

Elsa scowled "yes Anna he did. I have to break up with him because he cheated on me."

Anna's eyes widened "no! really after all this time"

Elsa nodded "it was at gym. I got ready for the class then when I went to it, I saw him kissing some girl next to the bleachers."

Anna frowned " that's a bummer." She said

Elsa agreed "yeah"

"well did anything else happen today"

Elsa's face went red "ummm no"

Unfortunately, Anna caught it "then why are you red"

Elsa covered her cheeks "I am not" why did Anna have to see that. Why? She was never going to let this go now.

Anna laughed "yes you are!" she said

The other girl groaned "fine!" she said "after I saw Hans kissing the girl, I ran into the boys locker-

Anna went red her mouth dropping open "you ran into the boys locker room!"

Elsa scowled "it was an accident, Anna."

Anna was struggling not to laugh. Her perfect sister had run into the wrong locker room. Classic

Elsa continued "I ran into the locker room and I just started crying. After a while, Joseph came for me. We talked for nearly the whole period, but then I had to leave before everyone saw us

Anna smiled "you got his name?"

Her sister smiled back "yes and he is so kind"

Anna gave her sister a grin "sounds like you have a new interest Elsa"

Elsa had nothing to say. She didn't want to have this conversation. Not now anyway. she knew that she had an interest in Joseph, but she wasn't to keen at the idea of dating him at the moment because of the situation that she was currently in.

Anna finally finished her food, then stood up "I'll see you after school" she said walking away

Elsa watched her sister go. Sometimes she wished she had her sisters attitude. Carefree. It had always been like that growing up, but Elsa had been distant to others growing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa awoke the next morning with a dazed look on her face. It was Friday. Today was the day that she was going to call Joseph to hang out after school. She hadn't seen him at all the day before. It didn't seem like they had any classes together. Even at lunch, where all the students gathered she hadn't seen him. He had just moved in from… oh right she never asked.

Could he had made friends that quickly? No. based on his responses it didn't seem that he had made any friends. He hadn't even texted her at all the night before. Was he afraid of her? That thought made Elsa sick. She had opened her heart to him and he never seemed to respond to her after that.

Elsa pulled herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Closing the door, she turned on the shower, then pulled off her cloths stepping inside. The water felt warm against her pale skin.

Elsa continued to think about Joseph. Was he thinking about her? Elsa went red. She still needed to break up with Hans, not that she cared, she didn't love him anymore, his actions had instigated that, but here she was continuing to think about a boy she just met wondering if he was thinking out her!

Elsa sighed as she grabbed her shampoo and body wash, rubbing it on her skin and hair. Boy if Anna or even worse her parents, found out about what she was feeling, she would never hear the end of it. Granted Anna already knew, but she didn't know to much about Joseph to worry herself.

Elsa washed herself off, then turned off the shower. She snagged a towel from the nearby pantry, and wrapped herself in it. she returned to her room and entered her closet. A few minutes later she came out wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

Going to her vanity Elsa grabbed a brush and began to brush her hair. She wanted to look extra good for Jos there she went again! Why was she continuing to think about him?

Not that she didn't like that. But still she needed to get her priorities straight. Would Joseph even want to date her… wait what? Where did that come from? Enough already.

Elsa applied some make up, hoping that Joseph would like that. Elsa dropped the mascara her blue eyes widening. Why did she feel worried that Joseph would like the way she looked or not? Oh she was making herself mad. Get a hold of yourself woman.

Elsa then grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs where she saw Anna already at the table with her parents and her caretakers Kai and Gerda. They all turned to look at her. There mouths dropped open. Elsa was surprised. Was there something wrong?

Anna was the first to break the silence "Elsa… you look gorgeous" she said with awe.

Elsa swallowed. Had she worked a little to much? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this.

Her father and mother continued to stare. Elsa was beginning to feel uncomfortable "mother Father? Is there something wrong?

Elsa's mother cleared her throat "no of course not dear. You look great. Only… are you doing it for hans?"

Elsa gulped. She hadn't yet told her mother about the situation with Hans. She couldn't tell her about Joseph, not yet. It was to early. But she was going to need to tell her about Hans

"no mother. You see… Hans cheated on me yesterday morning" Elsa told her

Everyone looked surprised. After a whole year together, it didn't seem likely for hans to do that. He seemed nice enough when they had met him. Heck Elsa and Anna's Father worked with his father in business meetings on occasion.

Elsa's father cleared his throat. "do you want me to have a talk with him?" he asked an edge of anger on his calm voice. He wasn't to happy about the way Hans treated his daughter.

Elsa sighed. Her father meant well, but this was something she was going to have to handle on her own. "no father" she said "I need to do this myself"

Anna stood, glancing at the clock. "Elsa we better get going"

Quickly the two made it to their car and left for school.

Elsa and Anna arrived shortly before the schools classes started. Elsa made her way to the gym, today she was going to go for a run. Hopefully she would be able to see Joseph again. She made her way into the building complex, and began walking towards the lockers, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"hey babe" said a smooth voice

Elsa felt her blood boil. She didn't have to turn around to know who was behind her. How dare he even attempt to speak with her, let alone touch her. He lost that right yesterday when he cheated on her. He shrugged hans hand off her shoulder and turned to face him glaring at him.

"hello hans" she growled with barely concealed rage.

Hans stood there with a grin on his face. He didn't seem to notice that Elsa was angry with him.

"what no ' hi dear '" he asked with fake surprise. Fake that's all he was. Elsa knew that now. She wasn't going to drag this out any longer than she needed to

"its over Hans" Elsa spat. She could feel her anger taking over. Hans had ruined her disrespected her. She never wanted to see him again.

Hans smile faded and he asked "over?" his face twisted into one of anger "over?" he shouted in rage.

The entire gym was staring at them. Elsa didn't care. Better this way. "you cheated on me" Elsa growled "you had your hands all over another girl. I saw everything"

Hans face went slack. "babe I"

"don't you babe me!" Elsa interrupted him "you did what you did and nothing is going to change that" she took out her phone and showed Hans his number. "I will never speak to you again" she deleted his number.

Elsa then reared her hand back and slapped him across the face. Without another word she ran into the girls locker room.

Elsa sat by her locker. She felt quite accomplished with herself. Hans was a jerk and the whole college knew it. she was a free woman again. Time to celebrate.

After getting dressed, Elsa walked outside to the track. The cool September air felt good on her. She had always loved the cold. It made her feel safe. She didn't know why.

Elsa walked along the track, her thoughts returning to Joseph. She wanted to see him again. He made her feel happy. She was going to give him a call after classes sure, but she wanted to see him again.

Where was he? They had gym together, so unless he was out, he should be here.

A familiar laugh rang throughout the track. Elsa spotted him almost immediately. He was laughing talking to a… girl?

She was shorter than him, with brown hair that looked sunkissed. Her skin was olive and by the looks of it she was having a great time talking with Joseph. Elsa felt her heart break all over again. Was that girl the reason Joseph never called back? Had he played her just like hans had.

Elsa was about to turn away, when Joseph suddenly turned around. To Elsa's disgust he broke into a grin "Elsa!" he ran to her. Elsa felt the urge to slap him. How dare he?

Elsa folded her arms "yes Joseph?" she asked, her voice going cold

Joseph stopped dead in his tracks, taking the hint. Elsa stared back at him her eyes narrowed. She didn't want to speak. She was waiting for his explanation.

Elsa waited patiently, but it seemed that her former friend was doing the same. Finally he spoke. "whats wrong?"

He didn't even comment on how she looked. All that time this morning spent on making sure she looked as beautiful as possible and he didn't even notice. Elsa felt her eyes tear up, but she refused to cry.

"is she why you haven't called me back?' Elsa said angrily, pointing at the other girl.

The boys eyes widened in shock and he looked back at the girl, who looked as confused as he was. He then turned back to Elsa "Gaby?" he asked

Elsa suddenly snapped "go have fun with your girlfriend then" she screamed angrily. She turned heel and ran. Her heart was broken. She wasted so much time on Joseph. She was alone again.

"Elsa! Wait!" she heard Joseph scream. Elsa ran faster, she had no desire to see him again. He was just like Hans, a jerk with no feeling whatsoever.

Suddenly she felt hands circle her waist and she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Elsa squealed as she fell backwards landing on top of someone with a grunt.

"ow!" Joseph said as Elsa landed on top of him "you run like a gazelle!" He groaned

Elsa twisted in his grasp. "Let go of me" she screamed at him. He was to strong

"calm down!" he told her. Elsa continued to squirm.

"Joseph!" the other girl screamed. Joseph groaned "gaby she needs to calm down!"

Elsa began flailing trying to hit him "go don't keep your lover waiting you jerk!"

Joseph had the audacity to look shocked. "Elsa" he said "Gaby is my sister!"

It was if the world suddenly froze as Elsa stopped dead. Sister? Joseph had a sister. Elsa suddenly felt so foolish. Joseph was far too kind to not tell her if he was seeing someone, but she had never asked about his family.

"joseph" she said "im sorry"

the boy let go of her waist and Elsa stood up, her face red from embarrassment. Joseph picked himself up and smiled. Elsa looked away. She couldn't face him she had made a complete fool of herself. She turned to look at him again

he was smiling at her as if nothing had even happened. the girl came up to him "gaby" he said "this is Elsa" he said then he looked at Elsa "Elsa meet my sister gaby"

the girls smiled at one another. Elsa then turned to her friend and said "im sorry Joseph… I didn't mean"

Joseph frowned "Elsa… its ok" he said "just don't scare me like that again"

Elsa nodded "are we still on this weekend?"

Joseph nodded "sure. My parents would love to meet you"

Elsa was surprised. Parents. He had told his parents about her? Elsa felt herself blush. She was so flattered. But they weren't dating.

"ok" Elsa said she looked away "still I want to make this up to you…. Do you want to have lunch later today?" she asked

Joseph looked surprised like he wasn't expecting that. But he smiled "of course" he said.

Elsa smiled, but before she could say anything else, the bell rang.

Elsa looked at the school then back to her friend. "I'll see you "then she said walking away

Elsa felt her heart flutter. She knew it. She was falling for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna sat in the lunch room happily eating her food. it was delicious. She had been there a while, but to her surprise there was absolutely no sign of Elsa, who would normally be here shortly after she was. That was strange.

Could Elsa have gotten in to trouble? No that couldn't be. Sure the fact she had broken up with Hans had spread throughout the school that morning, but Hans had apparently abandoned his classes after that to avoid the humiliation that came with it. so it was safe to say that Elsa was probably held up by someone else.

Anna sighed and her face fell into her hands. She knew that Elsa had a crush on some boy, but she wished that she knew where Elsa was, if she was with that boy.

"Anna" said a voice. Anna looked up and to her surprise she saw her boyfriend Kristoff.

"Kristoff?" Anna said in disbelief. Kristoff didn't have lunch right now he was supposed to be in class. "what are you doing here?"

Kristoff shrugged "I had a few minutes so I decided to come and see you."

Anna broke into a grin "thanks". Kristoff looked around "where is Elsa? Don't you to normally have lunch together."

Anna nodded "yeah, but she is not here today"

Kristoff frowned "if you want, maybe I could take you to dinner tonight?"

Anna nodded "that would be awesome!" she said

Kristoff walked away.

Anna returned to her glum mood. Sure going out with Kristoff was going to be fun, they were dating. But still, Elsa was supposed to be here. Where was she?

A sudden laugh broke Anna out of her reverie. Looking up she saw Elsa with a… cute looking boy! Anna blushed. He had a charming smile and he seemed to be the source of the laughter.

Wow. Was this the boy Elsa fell for? If so she could she why. He was hot! Wait what? stop it Anna!

The two approached the table, giggling like mad. Elsa looked at Anna "oh hi Anna!" she said still giggling before bursting into laughter. Anna started to laugh. She couldn't help it. here was her sister normally very calm and regal, bursting into laughter.

Elsa's guest stood there, his laughter gradually fading. He was watching them, with a smirk.

The two girls finally managed to calm down. Elsa returned to her calm demeanor, then turned to the boy and said "Joseph this is Anna, Anna Joseph"

Joseph smile "nice to meet you Anna"

Anna faltered and started blabbing "hiJosephwowyourhotimeanyoursohandsome-shutting up now…."

Joseph might as well have been sunburned he was so red. Elsa facepalmed. Anna was always like this around guys Elsa brought home. It was a wonder how she managed to get a boyfriend. Or how Elsa's boyfriends weren't scared off by such behavior.

Joseph laughed and looked down, as if the table was interesting "no one has told me that before…." He muttered. Elsa and Anna were shocked

"re you serious?" Anna said "your girlfriends should have…" she trailed off

"never had one"

Anna and Elsa felt their mouths drop open. Joseph never had a girlfriend? He seemed like such a nice guy.

"I was scared to ask any girl out" Joseph said "I never saw myself as a catch"

Elsa stared at her friend. He seemed so sad. Like he was lonely.

"either way it doesn't matter now does it?"

Anna leaped out of her seat and hugged Joseph. Joseph was immediately taken aback by this. He stood there stunned. Elsa felt jealousy boil through her. Anna shouldn't be hugging her boyfriend! It should be her comforting him not Anna. Wait boyfriend….

It was official…. Elsa wanted to date him. She wanted to hold him close and never let go. She had fallen in love with him. She had fallen for his kindness, his willingness to talk about his problems with her. He trusted her.

But Elsa realized joseph would never ask her out. He was scared to. He was oblivious to how good looking he was, that he saw himself as alone…. He didn't deserve a girlfriend.

Anna meanwhile, felt sorry for him. He needed a friend to show him that he was loved.

Anna finally let go of him. Joseph stared at her "thanks…" he said softly, before turning to Elsa. "thank you…" he suddenly grabbed her and hugged her close

Elsa stiffened slightly. Why was he hugging her now? Suddenly she felt him grab one of her hands and slip something into it. without warning, he let go and ran before either she or Anna could say anything.

Elsa stood there shocked. That no good…. Her hand clenched around the item inside. Looking down she was shocked to discover a piece of paper. She unfolded it and her face went red. It was a ticket to see Wicked, the play that was going around the country. There was also a note

_I've been thinking about the past few days we've had Elsa. I know that when we met, you were having a bad day. I'm glad I was able to lift your spirits. I wanted to show you that no matter what, there was always something to look forward to. So I want to invite you to come see Wicked with me. If you want to come with me, just let me know. The play is next week, on Saturday._

_Your Friend_

_Joseph_

Elsa folded the letter and sighed. Joseph had just asked her out in one of the most aggravating, yet romantic ways possible. Of course she wanted to go see it with him.

Anna noticed the look on her face. "Elsaaaa." She said "what did it say?" she sing songed. She grabbed the letter

"Anna!" Elsa screamed, trying to snatch the letter back. Anna put it out of her reach. She read the letter and grinned

"oh that's so cute!" she squealed "he asked you out"

"Anna!" Elsa grabbed the letter back, stuffing it in her pocket, before heading out of the lunchroom.

She needed time to think out this.


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph and Elsa arrived at the parking lot. The two had met after classes and planned to head to Joseph's house for the day. Elsa had texted her parents telling them about the situation. They were ok with it.

Joseph was smiling. Elsa had met up with him to tell him that she wanted to go see wicked with him. Since this was technically his first date he was excited, but he did not want to over do it and scare Elsa.

Elsa was happy as well. She was attracted to Joseph and knew he was interested, but was uncertain on how to react and respond to situations that he made it up as he went along. It was adorable.

As they approached Josephs car, a voice rang out, "Elsa!"

The two stopped, Elsa's eyes going wide. Why why now of all times did he have to find her.

They turned to find Hans, as well as a few of his friends walking towards them. He looked upset. Elsa wasn't surprised, given what she had done to him at gym. The whole school was talking out it.

Joseph stood protectively in front of Elsa. "what do you want" he growled. Hans looked at Joseph as if he was regarding a bug on the road. He chuckled darkly.

"well well well, what do we have here?" he asked turning to Elsa. "is this your boy toy?!" he all but screamed, causing Elsa to flinch and grab Josephs arm. She was scared. Hans looked about ready to fling himself at them. He would do it to. Hans was part of the college football team, as were his friends, so tackling was not a problem for him.

Joseph was furious. He didn't care that Hans wasn't acknowledging him, being invisible was something he was good at, but how dare he accuse Elsa, one of the most honest people he had ever met of such vulgar infidelity.

"you would know ?" Joseph said angrily "the feeling of hurt and loss?" Joseph gave a forced laugh "don't fool yourself. You had her you hurt her."

Hans's face was marred with anger and embarrassment. He knew Joseph was right, Elsa had dumped him because he was foolish. But pride would not allow him to lose Elsa.

"give her to me!" he yelled Elsa stepped back. She wasn't going anywhere with him. Hans was selfish. He was delusional if he thought she would return to him.

Joseph only gave Hans a smirk "you'll have to kill me first…" he said.

Elsa stood there in shock. Joseph had just… oh my god he had just challenged hans to do the unthinkable. Only she knew Hans was crazy enough to do it if given the chance.

Hans gave a laugh " I wouldn't waste my time with a nobody like you" he said he and his fellow football players walked away.

Joseph and Elsa watched them leave. Elsa let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Wow, Joseph had stood up to Hans. Sure he had reacted stupidly, but he didn't falter at all in his actions. He didn't threaten Hans or attempt to fight him, the latter being a bad idea, given he was outnumbered.

Her friend gave her a grin "I think its time we leave." Elsa nodded shaking. Joseph noticed. "Elsa…."

Elsa flung herself at him nearly knocking him over. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her head into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her. He stood there letting her cry.

"you brave idiot!" she chocked. She felt him stiffen, but he didn't answer. "you better not do that again!"

Joseph was shocked by Elsa's reaction. Did she mean not to… defend her?

"I couldn't stand there and let him insult you." He said. Elsa knew he had a point, but she was still scared. Joseph was her friend, he was only trying to look out for her, and she was thankful for that. But she didn't want to see him hurt.

Elsa looked up at him tears in her eyes. Joseph was smiling down at her. "come on" he said using his thumb to wipe away the tears "you wouldn't want to mess up all that make up would you?"

Elsa gaped in shock. He had noticed. Her face heated up. "uhhh"

Her friend gave a laugh. "we should leave." He said. The two walked to the car. Elsa walked to the passenger side, and got in, while Joseph got into the drivers seat. After getting out of the parking lot, the boy took the car home.

Elsa must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she felt was a hand gently shaking her shoulder. She groggily sat up in the seat. Turning to look at her friend.

"come on sleepy, you can take a nap inside" he got out of the car, and Elsa followed suit. The two made their way to the door, which Joseph unlocked and the two went inside. Elsa was amazed by the decorum of the house it was very beautiful.

Joseph took Elsa to the couch, where Elsa sat down, while he went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of iced tea. "I figured you'd like this" he said handing her the glass.

Elsa took it and sipped it gingerly. This was one of her favorite drinks. "your not going to take a drink?"

He shook his head "that's yours" he said

Elsa nodded and looked around the room. There were several pictures, but one took her interest. She stood and walked toward it picking it up. It was Joseph. He stood on what looked like…. The Eiffel tower? Beside him was Gaby what looked like his parents and another older looking boy.

"like that?" Joseph asked. Elsa looked at him "you've been to Paris?" she asked in awe

Joseph nodded "once it was a fun vacation" Elsa returned to the picture "are these your parents?" she asked

"yeah, then gaby and my brother nick" Elsa smiled "you look like you were having fun"

Joseph let out another laugh "yeah, you should go sometime"

Elsa nodded "I've always wanted to go…" she said sadly, returning the picture to its place. "but I never could."

Joseph shook his head "maybe someday, we can go together."

Elsa nodded. Then she realized something. No one else was home. "are your parents… busy?"

Her friend frowned "oh… they had… to grab some supplies for dinner later… and gaby had to deal with some work at school"

Elsa nodded, then returned to the couch. She placed her glass on a nearby table, then laid down. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa awoke to a wonderful smell. Someone was cooking something. She sat up groggy from her nap. Wait…. She fell asleep. Elsa felt horrible. She was a guest in Joseph's house and she fell asleep instead of hanging out with him.

Oh what was she going to do? She had to apologize to him, didn't she. She got off the couch, but didn't make it two steps before she heard a voice

"your awake" a female voice said. Elsa turned towards the voice and saw a middle aged woman over the stove in the kitchen. She was slightly taller than elsa and possessed features similar to Joseph. This had to be his mother.

Elsa bit her lip. "your Joseph's mother?" she asked.

The woman nodded wiping her hands on a rag "you must be Elsa" she said "Joseph hasn't stopped talking about you these past few days."

Elsa was flattered that Joseph had spoken about her to his parents. It must have been his first time dong so, since he hadn't had a girlfriend before.

"where is Joseph?" Elsa asked. The woman gestured towards the hall. "in the garage."

Elsa walked towards the garage, and opened the door. she squealed when she walked right into a chest

"ooof" Elsa said as she stumbled back. She looked up to see Joseph, carrying to waters in his hand.

"you look better" he said as he walked into the doorway. Elsa smiled "why didn't you wake me up?

Joseph gave her a grin "you looked to adorable." He said. Elsa blushed. Why did this boy have the ability to do that? Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to prevent herself from giggling. It failed miserably

Suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly, only it seemed to echo in the small hallway.

Elsa stopped. Her hands fell as she went red again. Joseph smiled again a "looks like your hungry. Lets go sit at the table"

Elsa walked with him to the dining room table, where she took a seat next to him. Josephs mother brought a huge bowl of pasta to the table. Elsa felt her mouth water as the smell of the tomato sauce reached her nose.

Josephs mother gave Elsa a small portion of the pasta, while giving Joseph some as well. She then sat down and helped herself.

Elsa started eating slowly. She picked up a fork, and picked up a few noodles. She took a bite and her eyes widened. She moaned as the tomato sauce hit her taste buds. This was delicious. She continued to eat, until she realized her hosts weren't eating anything. She stopped and realized they were staring at her.

"what?" she asked

Joseph looked like he was trying to prevent himself from laughing while his mother looked shocked " I take it you like my moms cooking?"

"I do" Elsa said turning to Josephs mother "this is good miss"

"yes it is" the woman said politely. Elsa was confused, why were they looking at her then if nothing was wrong.

"so are you going to continue eating?" Joseph asked

Elsa looked at her plate and asked "why do you ask?"

"you were moaning the whole time"

Elsa dropped her fork in shock. It clattered to the floor. Oh how could she not have noticed. She felt like a total idiot. The food was just to delicious. Her face heated up. Now she wasn't sure weather she should leave or not

Joseph gave her his fork "your going to need this."

Elsa took it and hesitantly continued to eat. She was making sure not to be vocal about it though. Shortly afterwards, the three finished eating.

Elsa patted her stomach "wow, I might not leave after this" she laughed.

Joseph laughed as well "your always welcome to join us if you like

Elsa nodded "maybe I should. She said suddenly her cell phone beeped. She picked it up and she read a text from her parents. She needed to get home.

"oh looks like I have to go afterall" she said with disappointment. She sighed her parents knew that she was here with Joseph. Did they not trust her? Well it couldn't be helped. She was needed at home and that was that.

Joseph stood up "ill take you home" he and Elsa walked to the door and left the house.

Elsa got in the car and told Joseph her address. Joseph looked surprised "that's only a few streets down"

Elsa eyes widened in shock. They lived in the same neighborhood? Why didn't she…. Oh… she fell asleep.

Joseph then drove her home. After a few minutes, they arrived. Joseph and Elsa exited the car and walked down the driveway. They made it to the front door. Elsa turned to Joseph "thank you for the wonderful meal" she said

Joseph gave her a grin "you can come over anytime" he said. Then he started to lean in and Elsa suddenly felt her heart race as she leaned in to kiss him

Was she really about to kiss a boy she just met. Elsa couldn't believe it. she wanted to do this so badly, she needed to kiss him. To feel his arms around her waist.

Just as their lips were about to meet, the door opened reavealing a rather surprised looking Mrs. Anderson

The two teenagers recoiled backwards, faces red. Joseph cleared his throat "well Elsa , I'm glad you had a great time with me tonight. "I'll see you at school" he said hastily. He smiled at Mrs Anderson "nice to meet you"

Without another word he went back to his car and left, leaving Elsa to talk with her mother.

Mrs. Anderson had a smirk on her face as Elsa turned to stare at her "what?" Elsa asked

"he's cute" her mother responded

"mom!" Elsa yelled "we aren't dating!"

Mrs. Anderson laughed then "why were you kissing?"

Elsa groaned and walked inside her house. She went to her room and sat on her bed.

They had almost kissed. After only knowing eachother for two days. that was sure to please her parents. She wanted to see him again, needed to. She wanted to make it official.

Of course the problem with this plan was Hans. She had broke up with him today! How would it look for her if she was suddenly dating another boy, mere days after breaking up with one.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week passed without much incident. Elsa and Joseph continued their secret relationship throughout the whole time, even Hans didn't say anything probably because he didn't have evidence, or he was still humiliated by the break up.

Anna was happy about Elsa's new boyfriend, but wished Elsa would just ask him to be her boyfriend officially, but Elsa did not want to push Joseph into a relationship until he was ready to ask her himself.

Of course, Joseph had already told them of his fears involving getting into relationships, meaning that making them an official couple might just be a fantasy that would never come true. This worried Elsa because she wanted to officially date him.

Which was why she now found herself at her Vanity staring in her mirror, wearing one of her most gorgeous outfits. It was a teal dress that hung tightly to her body. It was a dress she had bought for special occasions. This was one of them.

She had only worn this dress a couple of times, because she was usually not into going out. She hadn't even worn this when dating hans. Not that she cared in the slightest.

Her bedroom door opened, revealing her mother. Elsa heard her gasp in surprise. It wasn't hard to imagine why. Elsa had always been told that she looked gorgeous in the outfit.

Mrs. Anderson gave her daughter a small smile. "is he planning to take you out to dinner to?"

Elsa smiled at her mother "dinner is included at the play." She explained with a shrug "i…. want to look nice for him"

Mrs. Anderson noticed her daughters fallen face "sweetheart… are you alright?"

Elsa shook her head "no…" she whispered softly

"why"

Elsa sighed. "I love him mom…." She explained "but he is never going to ask me out"

Mrs. Anderson was confused. Wasn't this a date? How could this not be one? Elsa was going out with a boy, to a play! That was a date!

She walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Elsa turned to look her mother in the eye.

"Elsa I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"he is interested in me mom. I know that much…. But he has never had a girlfriend before, so he is scared of rejection…. He is scared I will reject him."

Mrs. Andersons eyes softened "but you won't." she said

"I know!" Elsa cried chocking back a sob "but he doesn't…"

before they could do anything else, the door bell rang loudly. He had arrived.

Elsa sighed as she walked out of her room to get the door, but by the time she got there, Anna had already answered it.

Elsa felt her eyes widen and she caught sighed of Joseph. He was wearing a black suit and tie that really suited him. Sure it was a little extravagant, but then again so was she so why complain?

Joseph seemed to catch sight of her as well. His cheeks blazed red as he stared at her. Elsa turned away, unable to meet his gaze.

"well, is this him?" a voice asked causing Elsa to jump. Uh oh, it was her father. Her father knew about Joseph, she had no choice but to tell her father about him, given she was about to leave with him. He had been angry about Hans, so he was little upset about Elsa dating again so soon.

Mr. Anderso walked to Elsa, as her date entered the house. He stopped dead as he caught sight of Mr. Anderson. Joseph never had to deal with this before. He would have to be careful.

Mr Anderson cleared his throat. "Joseph I presume?"

Joseph nodded "yes sir."

Mr Anderson walked up to him, Elsa by his side "I expect you'll take good care of my daughter."

Elsa glared at her father. Joseph was not like Hans!

Joseph nodded.

"good, but there are a few rules. One you will treat her with respect. Two, if you touch her I will you in your sleep understand.

Joseph paled, and Elsa wasn't sure if it was because her father just implied Joseph was a pervert, or what.

Joseph cleared his throat "all due respect sir, I will treat her like I do my sister."

Elsa wanted to face palm. That really wasn't the best answer for her father. Sure it mean that he would respect her, but he basically told her father that she was like family to him.

Mr anderson nodded he turned to Elsa "have fun."

Elsa nodded, then walked towards Joseph, who led her to his car. The two hopped in and left for the theater.

Elsa and Joseph took their seats. They had a clear view of the stage, so even while they ate, it would be a good view.

The two ordered some rice, and waited for the play to begin. The lights dimmed down, and the actors appeared on stage.

Elsa wanted to laugh as the play went on. She knew the story of the wizard of Oz and was enjoying the play, she had never seen it before. She glanced at Joseph, who appeared to be having fun as well.

The actors sung well, including the Musicals best hit.

All in all, Elsa was ad yet satisfied when the play ended. She clapped happily as the actors took a bow and left, leaving the audience to follow.

Elsa and Joseph returned to the car, where Elsa was about to get in, when Joseph stopped her

"wait…"

Elsa turned towards him. He was standing so close. His hands came up to her cheeks and before Elsa could blink, he kissed her.

Elsa had dreamed of this moment for so long, she could almost taste it. and now it was happening.

Joseph pulled away, breathless. Elsa felt her cheeks glow scarlet as she opened her eyes.

"wow…" was all she could say. Joseph gave her a grin

"I think its safe to call you my girlfriend now?"

Elsa squealed with joy "Yes!" she tackled Joseph , giving him another fierce kiss, and the two tumbled to the ground, Elsa landing on top of him. They moaned as their hand roamed each other figures, before their eyes snapped open and they realized they weren't exactly in a private place. Luckily it it was dark out and no one was nearby.

Elsa got off of Joseph and quickly got in the car. Joseph followed and the two drove back to Elsa's house.

Elsa and Joseph arrived at the house, where they proceeded to walk in the door, only to be met by the sight of the rest of the family.

Mr. Anderson looked like he had been pacing all night, While the girls looked excited to see them.

Anna immediately bounced towards them "well" she asked

The two blushed "it went well" Elsa said

Joseph nodded "yes" he then turned to Elsa and said "I will see you later." He then walked out the door.

Elsa watched him leave a dreamy look on her face. Tonight was perfect, nothing could have gone better.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend went by without a hitch and soon Elsa and the others were back in classes on Monday. Elsa and Joseph walked hand in hand towards the college. Smiling, they could care less what the other students thought of the two of them.

Anna was happy for them as well. she couldn't stop talking out the two of them on Sunday, joking that they would make everyone else jealous.

Judging by peoples reactions, that was the case. All the girls were gasping as they saw Elsa with Joseph, some looking angry. Elsa was one of the more popular girls in the school so getting a boy to like her wasn't hard.

The boys on the otherhand looked livid and more in number than the girls. They could not believe a new kid had swiped Elsa from them.

Neither Elsa or Joseph cared. They were in love and that all that mattered to them.

Elsa arrived at her locker, Joseph next to her. She grabbed her books, then the two left for gym.

They arrived at the gymnasium, where they were once again gawked at by the entre student population. They immediately notice Hans, who looked ready to punch someone. But he didn't come near them.

Elsa turned to Joseph. "ill see you later." She kissed him and walked towards the girls locker room.

Elsa got dressed and was about to leave when she felt a hand tap her shoulder

"aye Elsa!" said a thick Scottish accent. Elsa smiled. It was merida, one of Anna's closest friends. She was a sophomore, and Elsa didn't talk to her all that much, but she was friendly.

Elsa turned to her "hi Merida

"how did ya get another boyfriend already?"

Elsa couldn't really explain that. Hans was a jerk, therefore she had dumped him, but Joseph had come into her life and now the two were just imseperable. Sure the fact that they started dating a week after she broke up with hans was odd, but it wasn't like she had left Hans for Joseph.

"I don't really know merida… I just… I like him"

Merida smiled "the hole school is buzzing bout ya…"

Elsa's eues widened. Word sure traveled fast. "listen merida, I would love to talk more, but my boyfriend is waiting for me."

Merida nodded and Elsa left the room.

Elsa didn't know what she was thinking. first she was being gawked at by everyone, now she was being mobbed by the entire female population. All they were doing were asking her questions about Joseph. It was intrusive to say the least. She didn't want this type of attention, what happened between her and Joseph was not the business of the entire school!

She was walking along the track, being followed by her new groupies. They were yelling things like "his he a good kisser?" among other things that she would rather not think about. It was making her feel uncomfortable. Why was it that her love life was so important to them? Oh right she was popular. Darn it!

It wasn't like she had asked for that either. Being popular suddenly happened when she dated Hans. Since he was the schools resident "catch" the girls had been jealous of her then and she had had to deal with it then too.

Now though, she would be hounded like crazy in comparison because she was the "catch" since Joseph was the new kid and therefore would not be as well known as she was. She was certain that he was being as hounded as she was but she wondered how he was dealing with it? she got her answer when she saw a large crowd around the track, they were yelling "fight fight". Her heart dropped. No! Hans was attacking Joseph! She ran towards the crowd. Pushing her way through her heart stopped when she saw Joseph. He had a gash on his cheek, like he had been punched in the face. He was lying on the ground, clutching his side. Hans must have tackled him, then kicked him while he was down.

Elsa ran to him. She wasn't certain what to do. Before she could get him on his feet, Elsa felt someone grab her arm and yank her up.

"your coming with me." Hans said coldly. Elsa elbowed him in the side and he gave a grunt of pain, but didn't let go. She was scared. Hans was taller and buffer than Joseph, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Suddenly a fist collided with Hans face, with such force hans had to let go and clutch his jaw. He let out a ear splitting scream. The left side of his jaw was broken. Joseph stood next to Elsa, breathing heavily. aHans said coldly "that felt good" he spat.

Elsa was shocked. First he threatened Hans, now he had the gut to punch him the face. Jeez she wasn't sure if her boyfriend had a death wish but she sure liked his integrity.

Hans had stumbled back from the force of the blow, but now he looked prepared to kill. He opened his mouth to speak, and everyone was pretty sure he cursed but no one could tell because his speech came out gargled because only half of his face was working.

He pulled out a knife and charged, Joseph grabbed his wrist and twisted it back, causing the knife to fall to the ground. Before Hans could pull back, Joseph punched his face again, Hans stumbled back clutching his nose, which had blood oozing out of his nostrils.

Before Either one could do anything, the crowd was suddenly dispersed and in walked a livid looking coach Hercules. He walked up to hans and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He then gestured to Joseph "follow me to the office" he growled.

Joseph nodded, and followed. Elsa stood there shocked. She had to do something. Before she could follow. Merida grabbed her arm "I wouldn't go right now Elsa. He is in enough trouble as is"

Elsa glared at the younger girl "you saw everything merida! Hans attacked him, he tried to drag me away! Hans tried to stab him. Your telling me that Joseph is in trouble for defending me!"

Merida had a look of sympathy on her face "its not about who attacked who its about what they will see. Hans has a broken nose and a broken jaw. All Joseph had was a cut cheek."

Before the other girl could retort, she heard her name being called. She turned to see coach Hercules return. "the office would like to see you now"

Elsa followed him to the school office. No doubt they wanted to discuss why Hans and Joseph started a war over her, since Hans was threatening her.

Elsa walked into the office, while the coach left to deal with the remainder of the class. She walked to the student affairs office, where Joseph sat. Hans was at the nurse.

"miss Anderson." A voice said Elsa looked up to see a middle aged woman with dark hair, but with a grey streak. It was Elinor dunbroch the disciplinarian. She was also merida's mother.

"your friend her has been explaining the situation to me can you account for the events that happened at gym?"

Elsa felt a knot twist in her stomach. She hadn't seen the whole fight. She had arrived shortly after the whole thing had started. She couldn't tell mrs. Dunbroch everything "I arrived at the scene shortly after the fight began, maam. Joseph was lying on the ground. I went to help him, but Hans grabbed me. Joseph then punch him, trying to help me. Hans pulled out a knife and went to stab Joseph, but he grabbed Hans wrist and twisted it, so the knife wasn't an issue anymore. Joseph then punched him."

Joseph sat there glumly. He didn't even say a word to Elsa. It was as if he wasn't even it the room at all

"sir is there anything you would like to add?" Mrs. Dunbroch asked

Joseph looked at the older woman "Hans is angry with me, because he used to date Elsa. He thinks that I stole her from him, but according to Elsa, he cheated on her just before we started dating"

The older woman turned to Elsa "is this true?"

Elsa nodded

Mrs. Dunbroch clicked her tongue and sat back in her chair. "here is the thing Mrs. Anderson, as Mr. Westerguard is being sent to the hospital"

Elsa felt her mouth drop open. She wasn't really that surprised, but still it was a shock to hear

"as he is being sent to the hospital, we can't over look the fact he has several injuries. There was unnecessary force used in this conflict. Your boyfriend may have been trying to help, but I'm afraid we will have to suspend him."

Elsa felt her blood boil. Joseph had done nothing wrong as far as anyone was concered, but here was Mrs. Dunbroch telling her that because Joseph had broken Hans jaw, he was to be suspended

"you can't do that!" Elsa screamed "it was self defense hans attacked first. Ask anybody."

Mrs. Dunbroch didn't even blink. "miss Anderson. I'm afraid you don't quite understand. The Westerguards could sue both his family and us. We cannot have that happen here."

"Elsa… its alright" Joseph said "I have to accept the consequences of my actions"

"you will be suspended for two weeks. I will have any school work emailed to your home."

"yes maam" Joseph said before walking out of the room. He was angry, but there was no point in arguing with the school rules.

Elsa followed him to the gym. He had to change before he left.

Elsa didn't say anything as she walked with him. There wasn't any need to speak. They were both mad and speaking would just cause unnecessary emotions to be released. Elsa didn't want to see Joseph get angry.

They entered the gym, which was still empty because class had yet to end. Joseph walked to the boys locker room and entered, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

She could not believe the audacity of the school. Joseph was acting out of self defense and yet he was the one being punished? What justice was that? Hans should have been suspended not Joseph!

Elsa sighed. As much as she wanted to fight, she knew the school had a point. Joseph did send Hans to the hospital. Though that was a plus at least.

Joseph returned, wearing his original outfit. He walked right past Elsa, who started to follow.

"you have a class to get to. It starts in a few minutes" he said

Elsa was surprised by his words "I just want to be there for you"

Joseph turned to face her. His eyes were cold. "Elsa. I love you, but you really don't want to be around me right now." His voice was shaking and Elsa realized it wasn't out of fear, but pure utter anger. He was struggling to keep his voice level. "if you want to see me later, that's fine, but I am really struggling not to lose my temper right now."

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. Joseph was really upset, but she had to respect his wishes. "all right" she said

Joseph left, leaving Elsa to walk into the girls locker room. As she walked in, there was dead silence. The room was staring at her as she went to her locker to grab her cloths and change.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Elsa turned and was shocked to see Gaby, who looked like she was ready to cry.

"Elsa… I'm so sorry…" the girls voice wavered and was thick with sadness

Elsa didn't say anything. She couldn't. Gaby was Joseph's sister. what could she say to her that hadn't been said already?

"please meet me at the Panera's out side the school we need to talk." Gaby said.

Elsa nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa walked into the panera's. she had had a rough day after the event at gym she had to deal with a multitude of people "sympathizing" with her. That made her laugh, they didn't know her. It was just a thing people did. Not that she didn't appreciate it of course.

Elsa spotted Gaby sitting by a booth, sipping on some coffee. Elsa approached her

"gaby" the girl tuned to her. Elsa had to stop herself from gasping. Gaby looked really upset. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tearstained. She must have been crying before she got here.

"Elsa." Gaby said sadly "thanks for meeting me here."

Elsa was not sure what to say. She had known Joseph for 2 weeks and in that time she had only seen him being happy. Him being angry was new.

"is there anything you need to tell me?" Elsa asked as she took a seat across from the other girl.

Gaby gave her a sad smile "my mother is pissed" she said

Elsa frowned "I figured but that has nothing to do with me" she said "Hows Joseph?"

Gaby shook her head "angry, I mean really angry. If he was any angrier…. It would have been worse."

Elsa could not believe what she was hearing. Was Gaby actually concerned for Hans a man who made Joseph's life miserable today. she had to at least hear about how much of a jerk Hans was.

How could gaby be sympathizing with Hans. Elsa slammed her fist on the table. Causing gaby to jump

"are you telling me that you care about Hans. He ruined your brothers day!" Elsa screamed

rage was coursing through her body. She didn't mean to scare Gaby, she really didn't. but there was no way she would ever believe what she was hearing.

Gaby didn't even blink "Elsa I was talking about Joseph… my mother has had to deal with this for a long time."

Elsa looked at her. She couldn't understand what gaby was trying to tell her. Dealing with it? what was that even supposed to mean?

"Joseph had a rather… bad temper growing up. He spent more time in the office than he did in class. He was hoping that coming here would mean a clean slate. Then this happened.."

Elsa sat there stunned. Bad temper? That would explain why he had been struggling to control himself at the gym earlier. He didn't want her to see him at his absolute worst. Even so, why couldn't he ever tell her about it.

Then again why would he want to, being angry was not pleasant and certainly wouldn't be a topic that was to be brought up in a conversation.

Elsa shook her head. It was just too much. She was not going to be able to understand. That is she didn't understand why Josephs temper led to his suspension. Hans tried to kill him! it just wasn't fair.

"I'm not any happier than you, Elsa" Gaby said "I spoke to Anna before classes were over. She said that Mrs. Dunbroch could be a little… harsh."

Elsa let out a hollow laugh "I was right there. That would be an understatement. She didn't even tell me what happened to Hans. that's just… ugh. The westerguards are big contributors to the college. Even if Hans was expelled there is the distinct, but unlikely possibility he could be brought back to the school."

Gaby dropped her coffee "are you serious?" she screeched.

Elsa nodded "yes but since he brought a knife to school, it wont happen."

"I don't care!" Gaby screamed "just because his family is..." she groaned and stood up walking out of the café. Elsa followed her out to the car.

"Gaby… it'll be alright" Elsa said. Gaby nodded then got in her car. "goodbye Elsa." She drove off. Elsa stood there a moment before she got in her own car and left.

2 weeks past and Joseph was allowed to go back to school. The school was buzzing about his return, mainly because he had earned the nickname "knockout" because of the fight. Joseph hated it. he wanted nothing more than to be a shadow in the school.

Which went right out the window.

He was used to not being notorious for anything inside the schools structure. Gaby was always the one in the limelight, doing plays volunteering, anything you could think of she did it.

He wasn't the same, he was anti social, and lacked the popularity to be noticed by people.

Elsa learned this from gaby when she visited Joseph one afternoon after school. It made her sad to know that her boyfriend was somewhat of a loner.

That made her wonder though, why had he chosen to hang out with her then? He never seemed to want to do that to others. Gaby had told her that it was because he had a hard time making friends on his own. Most were made because they knew his siblings.

Elsa wondered what had caused him to gravitate towards her then. She hoped that Joseph could change and make more friends.

Which is why this weekend, parents and Joseph's parents were going to have a get together for a dinner. It would be the first time all of them would have ever met. Joseph had suggested it as a way to break the ice.

Elsa thought that it would be nice to do that, since her parents were slightly annoyed after they learned that Joseph had put Hans in the hospital. She was however annoyed that they had yet to truly believe that Joseph was not like Hans.

All of them dressed in formal attire, the four Andersons approached Josephs house. To their surprise, the door opened revealing Josephs mother, "oh come on in!" she said and they were led inside.

Elsa noticed that her parents were impressed by the house. It was truly beautiful. Elsa made her way to the back yard, where the others were. She walked out and noticed Joseph standing with his back turned to her. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder "hi Jose-" she stopped because when he turned around, she did not see Joseph but rather his brother Nick. She had yet to actually meet him, but she dis recognize his from the pictures. He looked quite like his brother, but his features were slightly different and his hair was a different style.

"you must be Elsa." He said. "I'm Nick"

Elsa smiled "you wouldn't happen to know where Joseph is, would you?"

He looked up "behind you."

Elsa turned and saw Joseph carrying… white roses?! He had a grin on his face and from the looks of it, had planned this for quite a while.

Elsa couldn't speak as she graciously accepted the flowers. She sniffed them. They smelled wonderful. "oh Joseph, you hopeless" she laughed. She pecked his lips and he gave her a grin "well what did you expect? To see you empty handed"

Elsa laughed again and she took the roses to a nearby vase. Joseph must have known about the time they would spend and prepared.

The two ended up away from the others, simply talking to themselves.

"how has suspension been treating you?" Elsa asked "she had only visted him a handful of times and while he was cheerful to see her, he did not really explain the whole situation to her.

Joseph gave her a shrug "cant tell you that much, just a bunch of yelling schoolwork and being annoyed."

"yelling?" Elsa asked with a hint of surprise in her voice

"parents don't like suspension, but they were glad it was in self defense" Joseph told her.

"oh" Elsa replied, not sure what to say

if anything Elsa was concerned. She did not want a repeat of this to happen at all. It was really ugly to know that just this slip up could happen and cause a punishment that was severe enough to be downright horrible at least in comparison to the overall crime.

Either way, it was over and Elsa was glad te Joseh was back at school, even if he was forced to deal with the crowds. He had handled it well enough the first time that it really just shouldn't be much of a problem now.


	10. chapter 10

2 weeks past and Joseph was allowed to go back to school. The school was buzzing about his return, mainly because he had earned the nickname "knockout" because of the fight. Joseph hated it. he wanted nothing more than to be a shadow in the school.

Which went right out the window.

He was used to not being notorious for anything inside the schools structure. Gaby was always the one in the limelight, doing plays volunteering, anything you could think of she did it.

He wasn't the same, he was anti social, and lacked the popularity to be noticed by people.

Elsa learned this from gaby when she visited Joseph one afternoon after school. It made her sad to know that her boyfriend was somewhat of a loner.

That made her wonder though, why had he chosen to hang out with her then? He never seemed to want to do that to others. Gaby had told her that it was because he had a hard time making friends on his own. Most were made because they knew his siblings.

Elsa wondered what had caused him to gravitate towards her then. She hoped that Joseph could change and make more friends.

Which is why this weekend, parents and Joseph's parents were going to have a get together for a dinner. It would be the first time all of them would have ever met. Joseph had suggested it as a way to break the ice.

Elsa thought that it would be nice to do that, since her parents were slightly annoyed after they learned that Joseph had put Hans in the hospital. She was however annoyed that they had yet to truly believe that Joseph was not like Hans.

All of them dressed in formal attire, the four Andersons approached Josephs house. To their surprise, the door opened revealing Josephs mother, "oh come on in!" she said and they were led inside.

Elsa noticed that her parents were impressed by the house. It was truly beautiful. Elsa made her way to the back yard, where the others were. She walked out and noticed Joseph standing with his back turned to her. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder "hi Jose-" she stopped because when he turned around, she did not see Joseph but rather his brother Nick. She had yet to actually meet him, but she dis recognize his from the pictures. He looked quite like his brother, but his features were slightly different and his hair was a different style.

"you must be Elsa." He said. "I'm Nick"

Elsa smiled "you wouldn't happen to know where Joseph is, would you?"

He looked up "behind you."

Elsa turned and saw Joseph carrying… white roses?! He had a grin on his face and from the looks of it, had planned this for quite a while.

Elsa couldn't speak as she graciously accepted the flowers. She sniffed them. They smelled wonderful. "oh Joseph, you hopeless" she laughed. She pecked his lips and he gave her a grin "well what did you expect? To see you empty handed"

Elsa laughed again and she took the roses to a nearby vase. Joseph must have known about the time they would spend and prepared.

The two ended up away from the others, simply talking to themselves.

"how has suspension been treating you?" Elsa asked "she had only visted him a handful of times and while he was cheerful to see her, he did not really explain the whole situation to her.

Joseph gave her a shrug "cant tell you that much, just a bunch of yelling schoolwork and being annoyed."

"yelling?" Elsa asked with a hint of surprise in her voice

"parents don't like suspension, but they were glad it was in self defense" Joseph told her.

"oh" Elsa replied, not sure what to say

if anything Elsa was concerned. She did not want a repeat of this to happen at all. It was really ugly to know that just this slip up could happen and cause a punishment that was severe enough to be downright horrible at least in comparison to the overall crime.

Either way, it was over and Elsa was glad te Joseh was back at school, even if he was forced to deal with the crowds. He had handled it well enough the first time that it really just shouldn't be much of a problem now.


	11. Chapter 11

If Anyone had told Elsa that Joseph had once worked with a zoo, that had moved to Arendelle, she would have probably laughed. As it was she was still struggling not to. Joseph did not seem like the animal loving type (though he claimed to have a soft spot for cats and dogs) so it was rather odd.

They were at an African styled theme park known as the jungle. It was run by the Clayton family, including John and Jane Clayton. Josrph refered to John as "Tarzan" because the guy, on multiple occasions had found out that apes just loved him, for some reason and the name had just stuck after that. After that the entire employee body as well as jane, just started calling him that. It frusterated him to no end

Currently, the two sat in a restaurant awaiting lunch. Joseph had opted to take Elsa here because he wanted to 'get outside the box, a strategy that had worked out well so far. Elsa hd to admit she was impressed with the whole situation. hans had on most of their dates simply taken her out to dinner or something like that, there was not a number of things Hans liked the do, though they had done other activities.

Elsa took a sip of her drink. Joseph was watching her. "you seem distracted" he said

Elsa nearly choked on her drink. She stopped and looked up at him. she wasn't sure what to say "oh… its nothing Joseph…. I was just thinking."

Bad move. Joseph gave her a grin "of kissing me? You were staring at my lips." He said as he leaned forward across the table. Elsa blushed and shoved him away "you goof." She chided

"oh my god… Joseph is that you!" the two turned and saw a older woman walk up to their table. Joseph grinned and stood from his seat "terk!" he gave her a hug

terk was one of Tarzans childhood friends. She was also Josephs manager when he worked at the zoo.

Terk gave a laugh "kid its been too long since I've seen ya. Why did you leave the zoo man?"

Joseph simply gave her a chuckle "school my friend school. Can't exactly work when I'm not here can i. I'm surprised you moved here."

Terk waved her hand "no worries my friend. But tell me who's your girlfriend here?"

Elsa smiled at the woman "I'm Elsa Anderson" she said politely.

Terk gave her a wicked grin "so, has Joseph told you about his first day working under me here?"

Both girls turned to Joseph, who looked ready to kill Terk for that sentence. He knew exactly what they were going to talk about. It had been such an embarrassing day. "hey, you told me to lock the cage. I did. Its not my fault it was broken!"

Elsa was intrigued. What had happened to get Joseph in such a bind that day. He had never told her, only that working here had been fun. Oh how she was going to tease him about this later. But first she needed to find out.

"terk, what happened?"

Terk opened her mouth but another voice rang out "table 24!" it was their food. they turned to see the waitress with there orders. Saved by the bell.

Joseph looked at Terk "sorry buddy, looks like your going to have to tell us another day." He took a seat and watched as Terk left the restaurant.

He didn't have to turn to know Elsa was grinning at him "no Elsa I am not going to tell you what happened." he then turned to his food and began to eat it.

Elsa giggled. She was going to find out no matter what happened. she started eating her own food.

Shortly afterward the couple left the restaurant and wander around the zoo. They managed to make it to a nearby ride, the bumper cars. Elsa squealed. She hadn't done this since she was a child. She looked at Joseph with a pleading look

Joseph smiled "you really think I would say no?" the two walked onto the line. After a while they managed to get onto the ride. They each took their own cars and proceeded to bump into eachother for the rest on the ride

After the ride was over, the two walked out and continued wandering until "Joseph!"

They turned to see a couple walking towards them. John and Jane. Joseph gave them a grin "guys its been far too long." He said

Jane hugged him "yes it has" she then noticed Elsa "and you are?"

Elsa smiled "Elsa Anderson."

Jane laughed "you are dating her? Wow Joseph, shes cute"

Both teens blushed. John laughed "how long have you been going out."

Joseph shrugged "since September, so about a month"

The older couple smiled "that's wonderful" jane said. Tarzan grinned "have you told her about Simba?"

Joseph paled and he shot a glare at the older couple "don't uou even dare."

Too late Elsa was giving him an intriguing grin "who is simba?"

Joseph grumbled and grabbed her arm. He began dragging her across the park, while John and Jane followed. The two eventually made it to a lion enclosure, where Elsa spotted a group of lions. There was a lion a lioness and two cubs.

Joseph gasped "they had kids?" he asked turning to John. John nodded "yeah about six months ago. Simba finally-"

Jane whacked her husbands arm "dear I don't think we need to know."

John gave a laugh "don't worry jane"

Elsa simply watched the lions. The head lion, mist likely Simba was napping, while the lioness was watching the two cubs playing.

She turned to Joseph "what Simba do to you?"

Joseph shrugged "I forgot to lock his cage. Next thing I know, he pounces on my back."

Elsa gasped…. Then burst out laughing "he pounced on you?"

Joseph glared at her "he had claws, I was lucky. And he was a cub"

The entire group was now laughing "you went out screaming like a banshee, you were so scared!" John said between laughs "you didn't go near him again for a month!"

Joseph grumbled and began to walk away "Elsa I think its time we left"


	12. chapter 12

December had since crept up on the students. The chilly air from the autumn had since become a cold breeze. It was kind of hilarious. Elsa was one of the few people who would actually welcome the cold, instead of complain about it. the same could not be said for any of her companions though.

The girls had gone to the mall for one purpose. Dress shopping. The school dance was at the end of the month, so they needed to be prepared.

Elsa Anna Rapunzel and Merida walked into the fanciest dress shop in the mall. Elsa and Anna were nervous. They were the only ones without dresses. Rapunzel and Merida were here to help them, but frankly, both of them were scared. Anna was afraid of looking silly, while Elsa wasn't sure what to wear at all. Sure she had several nice dresses, but she wanted something special for the night

Anna quickly began to grab any dress she could find, while Elsa carefully studied each one. She wanted to look her best for her boyfriend. That meant she couldn't rush through this like Anna was doing at the moment. She pulled out a purple dress that had several blue lines dotted across the dress. She wrinkled her nose and put it back, no way was she wearing that.

Elsa searched through several more dresses, but each one just didn't seem to be one she liked. Several minutes later, she put another dress back and walked to a bench, groaning.

Rapunzel was by her side in an instant "Can't find a dress?" she asked. Elsa looked at her. "no" she answered glumly. Why was it so difficult to even do this? back when she was thinking about going to the dance, it didn't seem to be as intimidating as it was turning out to be.

Rapunzel put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You want to look your best right?" she asked Elsa nodded. Rapunzel grinned "then you have to think your best." She grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her to the back of the store, where she began to look through several of the dresses, until two caught her eye.

"Elsa, how about these?" she grabbed the two of them, and showed them to Elsa.

One was a ice blue, while the other was a sea green, but they were identical, minus the color and the winter and spring themed designs respectively. They looked made of silk and were very beautiful.

Elsa grinned "Rapunzel you're a genius." She grabbed both of the dresses and ran to the changing room, where she found merida, who looked about ready to pull her hair out. "10 dresses!" she screamed angrily "not one she likes!"

Elsa laughed "give her this one" she said handing Merida the green dress. She then walked to the closest changing room and changed. She looked beautiful. The dress fit her figure perfectly, there was no need to get it fitted for her. Now all she had to do was get her hair styled to a way that would perfectly fit the dress. After changing again she walked out, while Anna walked out of her room, holding the green dress. She was smiling

"Elsa!" she cried "this dress is perfect!" she said. "Joseph is going to love yours too!"

Elsa couldn't help but blush. She wondered what Joseph would think of the dress. Would he like it? then again he had complimented her on several of her other outfits and the way she looked.

Elsa returned the smile "kristoff is going to love your dress to Anna"

With that the girls walked out of the mall, their dresses in tow. Now all they needed to do was, get everything else ready.

Later that day, Elsa sat in her room, staring at the box that held her dress. She hadn't even opened it since she got home. She wanted nothing more than to surprise Joseph. But alas she still had to wait a few weeks before she could show it off.

Suddenly her phone rang. she pulled it out of her pocket and answered

"hello?"

the voice on the other end made her heart flutter. "Hello Elsa" Joseph said "I was wondering if you could come outside?"

Elsa nearly dropped her phone. She walked to the window and looked. Standing by the street with a grin on his face, was none other the Joseph, who waved when he saw her "yes I walked here because I have something I want to show you"

Elsa hung up her phone and ran downstairs. She opened the front door and ran up to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. he returned the kiss with equal passion. When they finally stopped. Elsa gave him a smile "what is it you want to show me?"

Joseph simply gave her a grin and took her hand. He began to walk her down the road. Elsa was surprised by the secrecy. Joseph was never one to keep secrets from her, at least not big ones. So what was the case now?

They continued walking for sometime, until they ended up of the streets of the neighborhood and into the trails that led into the forests. Elsa was starting to worry. She hadn't been into the woods at all in the time she had lived in arendelle. Being outside wasn't something she enjoyed either. Joseph hadn't been here long so what was his excuse.

The sun was setting and there wasn't anyone around. Elsa was starting to regret this. she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. But Joseph was a kind boy, so Elsa did trust him.

After what seemed like hours, the woods finally thinned, revealing the sea in front of them. Elsa realized they were on the cliff that over looked the sea. And in the distance, the sun was setting over the water.

It was a romantic sight.

Joseph watched as her eyes widened with awe and she turned to him "where did you find this?" she asked. He smiled? "earlier today" he said with a grin "I wanted to show you this…. as well as give you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

Elsa felt her heart beating rapidly as Joseph opened the box, revealing a diamond necklace. The pendant was a snowflake. Elsa gasped and covered her mouth, tears threatening to leak as she began to breath heavily. It was the first tine Joseph had ever given her a gift.

"Elsa we have been going out for three months now, and I wanted to celebrate it. by giving you this." he took the necklace from the box and walked behind Elsa. He wrapped the jewelery around her neck.

Elsa fingered the snowflake as she turned around. She stared at Joseph straight in the eye "I love you" she said with sincerity. It was the first time either of them had ever said it.

Joseph grinned and said "i love you too" before he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

If Elsa was scared before she was certainly terrified now. It seemed like everything that terrified her had waited until the worst moment to strike. It really hadn't seemed like a problem before.

Joseph was beside her looking far more composed then she was. Instead he looked aloof. Elsa wasn't surprised because they had a conversation about it before.

_"I hate parties.." Joseph moaned as he and Elsa walked around the neighborhood. The two had been walking around to pass the time. Elsa didn't mind, she was happy to be with Joseph until now that is._

_What did he mean? Was he regretful? Or was he not going to the prom anymore?_

_Elsa growled and slapped him across the face. Ouch. That was harsh but she was really demanding an explanation for words. Dating for 3 months, and being asked to prom and he chooses now to tell her that he hated parties. Jeez then what was the point of asking her out then? It seemed like everything she had known was a lie!_

_Joseph staggered back, more from surprise then pain. He looked u at her. He had a look of shock on his face. as Elsa stared at him, she realized what she had done and gasped. She ran up to him and started apologizing._

_Joseph simply stood there not even budging. In fact he looked like someone had just froze him in place. Elsa grabbed his arm and pulled. He didn't move. She pinched his arm. Not even a blink._

_"oh great, now you choose to break down" Elsa groaned "I couldn't even get an explanation for your response before." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. at first nothing happened. but then Joseph wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back._

_Elsa was in heaven._

_Suddenly she felt his arms move to her waist. Wait what was he? Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground and placed in a hold over Josephs shoulder. Elsa began to shriek, for shock and laughter_

_"Joseph!" she flailed in place, but was unable to move._

_"you see its things like that that get you in these positions Elsa. Now you have to suffer the consequences"_

_he began to walk. Elsa complaining the entire way. Eventually she gave up and limply hung in place. "how about a warning next time" she moaned_

_"you slapped me" Joseph responded. Elsa groaned and simply waited until Joseph stopped walking. He finally put her down and Elsa realized he had brought her back home._

_"such a gentlemen" she gushed. Joseph gave a laugh "I must be for my queen" Elsa let out a giggle "fine but next time can you carry me in a more comfortable position?"_

_"hmm maybe like a bride" Joseph teased with a laugh. Elsa gasped and her face went red. "your impossible."_

_They stood there for a moment before Elsa asked "what do you mean you hate parties."_

_Joseph shrugged 'I just…. Well I find it all to be boring' he said carefully "not that that stops me from wanting to go with you. I know that its very important to you. I just don't want to disappoint you by looking miserable."_

_Elsa considered his words. Damn his honesty. It made him to adorable for his own good. Ok. So it did hurt a little to know that about him, nut again at least he was being truthful about the issue. Still sometime she wished he didn't tell her these things._

_Elsa was not sure how to respond. She didn't want to get angry, her boyfriend didn't deserve that. But she needed to tell him her thoughts on the issue._

_"thanks for the honesty" the words came out a little more coldly then she had wanted. "I'll try not to make things to miserable… I don't like to dance"_

_Joseph smiled "I'm sorry"_

And now here they were trying to make best of a situation that they wanted, yet didn't really like all to much.

Elsa looked at Joseph again. "lets go." The two walked into the school building. The party was in full swing already despite having started only a short while ago. Lights were dancing across the room, with many of the other students either mingling or dancing on the dance floor.

"Elsa! Joseph!" a voice rang out. The two noticed Anna, who looked positively gorgeous in her dress walking towards them "wow Elsa you look amazing!"

Elsa blushed. She was wearing the ice dress, as she called it that she had gotten from the mall.

Anna then turned to Joseph "you look good to!"

Though he had a suit on Joseph did look good in the black and white suit that he had rented for the occasion. When he had shown it to Elsa she nearly went into hysterics before because he looked like secret agent as opposed to a prep school student. Joseph had laughed it off because he decided to treat her to a james bond marathon after the party… every single one….of course Elsa knew that wasn't going to happen. Joseph was not good with threats and he had only seen the most recent, so if anything it only be those ones. Not that she minded of course.

Kristoff then appeared looking for anna "there you are… oh hi guys" he said before grabbing Anna's hand "I believe we still need to dance feisty pants" he hen dragged a laughing Anna back to the dance floor.

Joseph looked at Elsa "are they always like that?" Elsa nodded "yep" Joseph took Elsa's hand "then I think we should dance."

The two went to the dance floor. Elsa was scared. She didn't dance, but she was with Joseph and she did want to try and make the best of the situation.

As if on cue, a slow dance started. Joseph wrapped and arm around Elsa's waist, taking her other hand and holding it out to the side.

The two began to dance slowly, and they began to enjoy themselves. Elsa could feel her heart pound and she moved along the dance floor watching as Joseph just smiled at her the entire time. This was all she could every dream of. Being with the man of her dreams.

She closed her eyes and leaned on Joseph chest. His heart was beating as fast as hers was.


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa stopped moving looking straight into her lovers eyes. She then leaned up and kissed him. Joseph feverishly returned the kiss, before he stopped and pulled Elsa off of the dance floor. He took her and sat down. Before grabbing her some punch.

"thanks" Elsa said, taking a sip of the punch. Joseph did the same. "for a girl who doesn't dance, you sure do it well"

Elsa shrugged "I took lessons, doesn't mean I liked it. Anna was the one who did."

Joseph let out a laugh

"no" Elsa said "it was a lesson I just had to take"

suddenly she saw someone. It was a friend of Hans. he was standing at the other end of the room, staring at her with a evil smile.

Elsa felt her heart clench with fear. She didn't want her night to be ruined by anything Hans related.

Elsa stood up. "I don't think I want to be here anymore" she said it with such a sense of urgency that Joseph caught onto it right away. He stood up and took her outside. They began walking to their car. Elsa was scared. Hans was expelled and none of his friends had even dared to go near her not since the day of the fight.

Joseph walked them to the car. He noticed the look on Elsa's face and he just wanted her to feel safe.

"wait" Elsa told him. "I just need a moment" she stopped in the middle of the road. And wrapped her arms around herself struggling not to cry. Joseph nodded. They were at the car anyway so he decided to at least get it ready. He opened the door to Elsa's side.

Elsa was about to follow when they suddenly heard a car turn the corner at an extremely fast speed.

Elsa stood their frozen. The car was heading straight for her! She couldn't move she could breathe. She didn't even hear Josephs screams to move. All she could do was watch as the car moved closer and closer to her.

Suddenly Elsa felt herself being pushed to the ground. She landed a short distance away. And only had enough time to look up to meet Josephs eyes. She saw fear in them.

Then it was over. The car slammed into Joseph. Elsa's voice caught in her throat as she watched in horror. Joseph was knocked in the air. He landed on the top of the car, only to roll off as the car continued to drive away. His body went limp as he hit the ground. His body was twisted in an impossible angle and the blood oh the blood was oozing out of him like a waterfall.

Elsa stood up shakily. Tears were falling down her face as she trudged to the limp body. She fell to the ground next to him. "Joseph Joseph!" she screamed, taking his head into her arms. She didn't care that her dress was getting covered in blood. She gently shook him.

His face was set in stone. He looked dead. "No!" Elsa cried as she grabbed her phone "Joseph please!" she dialed 911

"911 whats your emergency"

"help! My… my boyfriend… he's been hit by a car!'

"stay where you are" the voice said "emergency services are on their way!" the voice said on the other end.

Elsa dropped her phone and simply began to cry into Joseph's chest. It was all her fault. She was the one who wanted to leave.

Anna walked out of the auditorium after her dance with kristoff. Something didn't feel right. Not with her, but she could shake the feeling something terrible had happened.

She walked out into the parking lot, only to stop. She heard crying. It was coming from nearby. She walked towards the sound.

She stopped dead as she saw the source of the crying. It was Elsa! She was on the ground her dress covered in blood.

"Elsa! Are you…. Oh my god!" Anna's hand flew up to her mouth as she began to hyperventilate. Lying on the ground in Elsa's arms was… Joseph! His body was limp and broken and he wasn't responding to any sound Elsa was making.

Anna stumbled back tears in her eyes. Joseph…. What happened! Anna fell to the ground, not taking her eyes off of the body.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours before they heard the sound of the sirens.

An ambulance pulled up behind them as well as a police car. The ambulance opened and a team of medical staff jumped out and ran to Elsa. They gently took Joseph's body from Elsa and took him into the car and drove off. Elsa didn't even budge. She continued to cry uncontrollably.

The police car door opened and out walked an young woman. she took a look and Elsa before walking towards Anna. "miss could you stand up please?"

Anna stood up and stared at the officer. "my name is officer fa. I received a call about a hit and run."

Anna gasped "that's what happened?" she looked at Elsa who had now stopped crying and was now looking at them.

Anna was scared. She didn't see her sister. she saw a broken woman. Elsa was red from the crying.

Officer fa looked at Elsa "you saw the event?" she asked

Elsa nodded "it was Hans westerguard" her voice was hoarse. "my ex… I saw a friend of his inside. They must have planned it."


	15. Chapter 15

3 months later, everyone was in a deep stage of depression. With Joseph in a coma, Elsa suffered immensely. She spent most of her waking hours in a near catatonic state, barely talking to anyone, not even anna, who tried in vain to cheer her up. It seemed as though she was a dead as joseph was.

Everyone else suffered as well. The Spero's spent most of their time in the hospital, hoping that there would be any change n Joseph's condition, but there was barely if any change during the day. People were beginning to lose hope

Elsa could not bring herself to visit Joseph. It hurt to much. Every night she was subject to nightmares. The scene of his body smashing against the car, the sound of his bones breaking. No matter how much she tried to block it out, she would wake up screaming his name.

Hans and his accomplices, the Stabbington brothers, had vanished shortly after the accident. Smart move. Officer fa had told her that there was a manhunt for them, tracking down every lead to bring them back. But after 3 months, Elsa wondered if they were ever going to be found.

It hardly mattered to her anyway. all she wanted was to see Joseph awake again, but it seemed that it was never going to happen.

A coma. When Elsa heard those words, she had broke down crying in front of everyone at the hospital. She knew that she had barely any right to cry, compared to the Spero's. Gaby had cried as well. both of them simply fell apart, dead to any sort of comfort.

Elsa hadn't spoken to gaby or the rest of her family in the past three months either. Anna was the only one who still kept in contact with them, as far as she knew. Anna was always going to the hospital, returning with the same broken look on her. Elsa could barely take the disappointment and simply shut her out.

Today was no different. Elsa stared at her window, watching the world go bye. Her eyes were red, but no tears were coming out. Her tears had all but dried up from the amount she had been crying.

There was a knock at her door. judging by the sound, it was Anna again

"Elsa… please I know your in there… people are asking where you've been…" Anna chocked on her tears, unable to continue. Anna was so upset by Elsa's reaction to the situation that even she was starting to get depressed. She had all but lost any spark of vivacity that kept her optimistic.

Elsa turned towards the door her voice lost. She couldn't speak, not to Anna, not to anyone.

Anna slid down the door continuing to cry "I know it hurts… but we can't give up…."

Elsa had already given up. She had no more tears no more hope. It was if any good in the world was gone

"do you want to build a snow man?"

it was if the world was laughing at her. Elsa simply started crying, unable to tell anna anything. Hearing her sister's suffering, Anna simply walked away.

Meanwhile in town, as Joseph laid unconscious, his hand began to move.

Rapunzel sat in her own room, reading a book about the human brain. Ever since the accident, she had been inspired to learn more about the human brain, in hopes that she could become a psychologist.

When she had heard about Joseph after the events at prom, Rapunzel couldn't believe it. though she didn't know Joseph all to much, she knew that he hadn't deserved what had happened to him.

Rapunzel sighed as she closed the book and walked downstairs to her kitchen. As she rummaged through a cabinet for a snack, a meow rang out. Rapunzel looked down and saw her kitten, Pascal starting up at her with huge brown eyes.

Rapunzel, crouched down and pet pascal's head. Pascal meowed with pleasure. Rapunzel smiled, but her smile faded as she thought out the past few months

Elsa was depressed, the rest of the family was unable to talk to her, and really, it hurt to see anyone like that.

She remembered after the past few days following the accident, that Elsa had isolated herself from the world.

Rapunzel stood, about to continue her venture, when her phone rang. startled, she jumped. After managing to calm down, she grabbed her phone. It was Anna.

"Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

The next few words out of Anna's mouth caused Rapunzel to nearly throw her phone out of shock

"_YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME GET ELSA OUT OF THE DARNED DEPRESSION!"_ The words were barely tangible, Anna appeared to be crying on the other end.

Rapunzel held her phone unable to respond at first. Anna couldn't believe that it was easy for anyone, right? It wasn't like she could snap her fingers and Elsa would be happy again.

Elsa was suffering from a broken heart! Nothing could fix her up now! What did anna expect her to do? Sing like a canary?

"Anna I'm not a councilor. What do you expect me to do?" Rapunzel asked

there were sniffles on the other end. Anna was crying. Oh god, Rapunzel didn't know what to do

"Anna… please…. You can't beat yourself up over this…."

it was the wrong thing to say, because in the next instant, Anna was screaming

"_CAN'T BEAT MYSELF UP? DO YOU KNOW WHATS HAPPENING DOWN HERE RAPUNZEL! MY SISTER IS DEPRESSED, MY FRIEND ALL BUT DEAD, AND EVERYONE AROUND ME CAN'T EVEN BE HAPPY BECAUSE OF HANS!"_

Rapunzel just stood there. She sighed. "Anna I can't say it will be all right, but crying won't bring him back."

The phone went dead. Rapunzel growled and tossed her phone onto the counter. She walked to her garage grabbed her keys and began driving towards Anna's house.

Gaby sat down, a glass of water in hand. She was sitting at the clock tower near the hospital. Every day after school she planned a visit to the hospital. Checking her watch, gaby notice she still had several minutes before the hospital would allow her to see her brother.

She stood up abruptly. Every nerve of her fiber was burning with anger. She threw her glass of water away, watching as the water spilled from the cup.

3 long months of visits. 3 long months of crying. Gaby was unable to continue with the agonizing whole in her heart.

She walked towards her car. She needed to get to the hospital. Getting in she drove to the hospital and walked in

Rapunzel arrived at the Andersons. She stomped up to the door and all but banged on the door. the door opened to reveal an un amused Mrs. Anderson

"sorry to bother you, but I need to speak with Anna."

The older woman simply stepped inside, allowing Rapunzel access. Rapunzel ran up the stairs and straight to Anna's room. She knocked on the door

"Anna open up"

the door opened, Anna looking quite depressed. "yes?" Anna said rudely

Rapunzel sighed "look Anna i-"

Suddenly the phone rang. a few moments later a shriek of surprise rang throughout the house.

Mrs. Anderson ran to meet the girls. Her face was shining with tears. But she was happy.

Anna stared at her mom "what is it? she asked

Her mother simply smiled at her, then turned to walk towards Elsa's room. She knocked "Elsa please come out… I have news"

Hearing this, Anna felt her heart snap. Could it be? She ran to Elsa's door. From inside, Elsa walked towards the door, and opened in revealing the others.

Elsa stared at her mothers face "yes?"

"he's awake"

not ten minutes later, Elsa stood outside the door to Joseph's room. She was scared. What could she say to him. "hi Joseph sorry you've been out so long but I'm glad your awake.

Really? There was nothing she could say whatsoever that could be good enough.

Gathering her courage Elsa opened the door, revealing Gaby. Who was smiling. "Elsa…"

Elsa nodded, then turned to see Joseph for the first time in 3 months.

He sure looked horrible. He had a nice cast on arm, and looked tired. Strange after spending 3 months asleep you'd be wide awake right?

Unable to contain herself, Elsa ran and flung herself at the boy. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing every inch of his face

"Oh joseph I can't believe it… your awake… I-" she stopped when she notice something. Pulling back she noticed that Joseph had a look of shock on his face. he looked at her like…

Elsa pulled away from him and walked back, her ands going to her heart… no….

The next words out of his mouth broke her heart

"I'm sorry… do I know you?"


	16. Chapter 16

the words rang through Elsa like a knife. She gasped "Joseph…. Its me… your girlfriend…" she said the words slowly, but it didn't seem he noticed. Instead he stared at her blankly.

"my… why would you date me? Your too good for me."

Elsa felt her heart shatter. Joseph didn't remember her. He didn't remember their meeting, their dates, their kisses. Everything that happened, never did for him.

And now here he was basically telling her that she was more deserving of better men. But she didn't want that. She wanted him

"Joseph… don't you remember… we met at arendelle prep."

His eyes widened and he turned to gaby "We're in Arrendelle!" he screamed. "what but…. Its august… we're not moving for another 2 weeks…"

Elsa began to tear up. She tried to stop but she was unable to prevent herself from crying. Without a word, she turned heel and ran out the door, nearly knocking over her mother and the others as she ran to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Tears were spilling like never before. Elsa cried like a baby, not caring about whoever would walk in to see her like this. she was alone again. Everything that she wanted was taken from her. A good friend…. Gone…. Someone to love…. Gone

The door opened and Anna walked in. "Elsa!" she called. Anna heard the crying and she walked towards the sound "Elsa… what happened?"

Elsa heard her sisters voice and said "go away!" she just wanted to be alone. Anna however stood firm "Elsa—"

"he doesn't remember me!" Elsa yelled angrily "he thinks its august! He thinks I'm to good for him!" Elsa began to screech she was so angry" she opened the stall, her eyes blazing "everything that happened between us is dead!"

Anna gasped. She didn't say anything. Not that she could. She just stood there watching as her sister continued to cry.

Suddenly the door opened again and in walked the last person Elsa wanted to see… Gaby

She stood their tensely "I'm sorry"

Elsa snapped. She pushed Anna out of her way and stomped towards Gaby. she stopped, glaring at the other girl

"your sorry…" she growled "he remembers you… your life before me. Don't tell me your sorry. Its not your fault, but don't come in here and tell me that your sorry. He had no friends here, not one. You and I both know that. He opened his heart to me, and together we explored that. Now because of one jerk… he is back to being alone scared… and I can't do anything to help him."

she walked past the other girl and out the door

the next few days were a blur for Elsa. She avoided the hospital again, trying to push thoughts of Joseph out of her mind. The end of the year was approaching in only a few weeks, so Elsa threw herself into her studies, barely even doing anything else. All her friends began to avoid her. After 3 months of depression, their patience had worn thin.

Some guys had even attempted to ask her out, but she coldly refused, saying that they didn't deserve her. Eventually this stopped too. All Elsa wanted know was to forget the past few months over her life.

Joseph did not return to school. Gaby did, but she and Elsa didn't even speak to one another. Good. The less contact the better.

Elsa walked into the schools library, intent on picking up a book. She walked down an isle , searching for a book. After finding it, she sat down and read it. she had time to kill before her next class, so why not.

However, she didn't get more than one page in when she heard a familiar laugh. Looking up she saw Joseph laughing as he was reading a book. Elsa growled and looked away, but she looked again and he was gone.

Elsa slammed the book shut and returned it to its spot, then stormed out of the library.

Elsa was walking home when she suddenly felt a hand tap her shoulder. Turning she dropped her bag as she saw Joseph grinning at her. Elsa slapped him, only to feel agonizing pain in her palm. She had hit a pole.

Elsa growled and began to walk home again, when she suddenly stumbled. She clutched her head and sighed. What was going on?

When she finally made it home, she stormed into the house, not even acknowledging her parents or her sister. she went up to her room and locked herself in

She stared at her vanity, glaring at her reflection. Suddenly she saw Joseph again.

Elsa fell unable to bear the though of seeing him again

the beeping of the hospital moniters were the first things Elsa heard as she returned to consciousness. She felt herself braced against several pillows under a warm sheet.

Elsa opened her eyes, momentarily blinded by the lights.

"oh god…. Mom!"

it was Anna. Elsa turned to see Anna staring at her with concern. "Elsa… your awake!"

"what happened?"

Anna glared at her older sister "what happened?" she asked "you stressed yourself unconscious! What is going on with you? I know Joseph hurt you but I-" she stopped her eyes widening "oh… its him isn't it?

Elsa nodded "he's everywhere… but…" her eyes widened "is he here? This is the same hospital! Maybe I can-"

Mr and Mrs. Anderson walked into the room "Elsa I'm afraid that's impossible"

Elsa stared at her parents "what do you mean?"

"Joseph was discharged from the hospital several days ago. He was taken back home."


	17. Chapter 17

If anyone had thought Elsa was depressed before, she was in a coma now. After she found out Joseph had left, she grew even worse. Without him, she became cold, and after the last few months of school, it showed.

She graduated from college, and went on to work at her fathers company, but even though she was a hard worker, that was nearly all she did, before leaving and going to the first place she knew to drown in her pain.

Being 22 years old, Elsa didn't have to worry about ID. She was currently sitting in a bar, having a drink of wine. She normally didn't drink, but right now, it was better than anything else.

Joseph was gone. The Spero family had forced him out of the town in order to heal. Considering he was how he was, maybe that was for the greater good, but that certainly wasn't the best for Elsa.

The spero family no longer contacted Elsa or her parents. Gaby had left town to find work, doing something Elsa couldn't care to remember, while her parents still worked, but Elsa didn't care.

Elsa finished her second glass that evening. The cold drink burned as it went down her throat. She then stood from the bar and walked out. She needed to get home before her parents got worried.

She exited the bar and took in the sight of the street around her. It was the early evening with the sun just overhead in the now orange sky. It wasn't quite sunset, but it was getting there.

Elsa sighed. She slowly began walking towards her home. She hadn't bothered with the car, because….

She slapped herself. What was she thinking?! She still had errands to run for her mother. Guess she lost track of time, because she had forgotten all about it.

Almost angrily, Elsa turned and began to walk towards the town center, only a few blocks away.

After managing to make it there, she was about to walk into the store when a person walked out.

She couldn't help but gasp as she saw him. no it couldn't be. Not after all this time. No no no!.

But it was. Standing there was none other than Joseph Spero. He looked almost the same as the last time Elsa saw him. he wore a smile that made her knees weak. But that still didn't answer her question. When had he gotten back?

In her shock, Elsa suddenly tripped, sending her to the ground, but before she landed, a pair of arms suddenly grabbed her shoulders, stooping her fall. Elsa looked up to see Joseph.

"uhhh…" was the only thing that came out of Elsa' mouth. What could she say to him? he didn't remember her.

"woah miss are you ok." He asked with a smile. Elsa nodded as she stood upright, before suddenly bolting in the opposite direction. Not the best move, because Joseph was behind her in a second. He grabbed her arm causing her to yelp as she stopped dead.

"woah. I think you need to rest miss."

Elsa felt her blood boil. Rest. She ripped her arm out of Josephs grasp and turned to him glaring at him with rage

"what makes you think you know whats best for me?!" she screamed at him. "you don't even know me! You… you…" Elsa couldn't finish before she started crying. She felt foolish for it, but she couldn't help it. her ex was standing in front of her and she couldn't love him.

she felt a hand rub away her tears. Opening her eyes, she saw Joseph staring at her. She noticed that he was crying as well, silently.

"tell me" he said with a chocked sob "tell me then why I…" he turned away. "I don't know you… your right. So tell me why I want to just kiss you right now. Tell me why I dream of you… tell me…. Who you are!"

Elsa was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Joseph didn't know her, but the feelings were still there. What was she supposed to do with that?

She got her answer when Joseph grabbed her again and began to kiss her. Elsa was shocked to say the least, for she hadn't dreamed that she would ever be in this situation again.

She moaned as Joseph kissed her, but before she could continue, he stopped. He stared into her eyes.

Elsa simply smiled "Joseph… I…."

Joseph frowned "I don't know you… but I would like to…


	18. Chapter 18

Despite everything, Elsa was quite glad to have Joseph back. Now if only she could actually talk to him that would be a plus. Every time she would ask if he remembered anything the response would always be the same "I wish I did" Elsa was not upset by his lack of recovery. She knew that it might take some time, but still, after as long as it had been, she wished something could have changed.

However, despite his return, nothing really happened. perhaps it was because he still didn't remember her, but Elsa did not see his family at all in the next few days following his return.

Her own family hadn't seen him either. To them Elsa's recovery was strange. One day, she was depressed, barely able to live through the day, the next she was a smiling happy girl.

Elsa sat at her vanity, brushing her long platinum hair. She and Joseph had planned a nice dinner tonight. She needed to look her best. She put down the comb and stared at her face. her smile widened as she applied her makeup. Everything was perfect.

After a few moments she stood up, before walking out of the door, however, she only took one step before she heard a throat clearing. Jumping Elsa turned to see Anna, a look of anger on her face.

To say Elsa was confused was an understatement. Anna was never angry, at least not like this. "Anna?"

"going somewhere." Anna's voice was thick with anger. It was so foreign, Elsa almost shook with fear. However she held her ground.

"as a matter of fact Anna-"

Anna cut her off "this secret boyfriend, have you told him about your ex. You know the one that saved your life! How could you?"

Elsa didn't understand Anna's anger. Ok maybe it would have been better if she had told Anna about Joseph, but even so after almost a year of depression, wouldn't anna be happy for her.

Anna sighed. "look Elsa, I don't want to interfere, its just…"

"Anna, he is back you know."

The look on Anna's face was priceless. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Elsa "But if he'd back…. Your dating him again!"

Elsa smiled and gave a laugh "yes Anna, we met last week, but if you'll excuse me, I need to leave."

Elsa immediately ran downstairs, to her car and drove off.

Elsa walked in to the main dining room, spotting Joseph almost immediately. He looked at her and grinned. Elsa walked to the table and took a seat "Hi" she said

"hi" he responded. Elsa couldn't help but smile. She needed this. however before either of them could continue, Elsa felt her phone vibrate. Cursing silently, she excused herself, and walked outside. Taking her cell, she was surprised to her Officer fa on the other end

"miss Anderson. Its officer fa. Good news. Hans westerguard and the stabbington brothers were arrested. They will be sent back here to face charges."

Elsa felt herself fill with warmth. Finally after all this time.

"thank you officer fa." She smiled and hung up.

Several weeks passed. Elsa couldn't believe it. after almost a year of torturing herself to sleep every night, Hans would finally be put to justice for what he had done to Joseph.

Elsa had nearly told Joseph about the news, but had stopped herself before she could. She had no idea whether or not Joseph knew about the accident or the circumstances surrounding it. granted he was probably told what had happened to him before he was discharged from the hospital, but still he never talked about it.

Instead, the two continued with their dinner that night. The laughter that rang out fro their table could be heard all over the restaurant.

However, when Elsa left that night, she noticed something strange.

_Joseph was laughing as he finished his desert. A cake he and elsa had shared that evening. Elsa had felt her mouth water when Joseph had ordered it. clearly their shared love for chocolate hadn't changed at all during their time apart._

_Elsa's hand gripped Joseph's and she held it tightly. Joseph looked at her with a smile on his face. the smile that made Elsa's heart melt. Joseph then leaned forward and kissed her softly._

_"oh elsa" he whispered "how I wish I could remember all the times I did this to you. All our dates…. Our kisses."_

_Elsa simply kissed him again "we can… make new…. Memories" she said in between kisses._

_Joseph chuckled softly and pulled away. "then lets go out and explore Arendelle" he said, standing from his seat. Elsa followed suit. Together the two left the restaurant and out into the parking lot._

_Elsa walked to her car, then noticed something "Joseph I know you want to explore arendelle, but… how'd you get here… I don't see your car."_

_Joseph gave her a solemn look. "I don't drive anymore"_

Clearly the accident had affected him more than she realized. It was even more profound later during the trial itself

_Joseph sat on the witness stand, next to Judge Hades, who happened to be Coach Hercules's uncle. The young boy look scared. He had been afraid of the questions, his lawyer was asking. _

_The lawyer was Rebecca Gothel, an unkind woman with a clear record for getting away with almost any case she tried. Of course this time she was defending none other than Hans and the Stabbington brothers._

_Elsa sat in the back of the court room, tense. The trial had not been going very well these past few days. Hans defense was nearly airtight. No one had seen him that night, at least not in the car. Add to that the she herself was the only witness to the crime, and there was bound to be trouble._

_"Mr. Spero, you were diagnosed with Amnesia, am I correct? There fore you cannot give us a clear record of what happened that night. So how is anyone going to believe what you say here?"_

_Joseph gave the older woman a heated glare "I may not much about that night, miss Gothel, but I have nightmares. Of a car, intense pain and the screams of the girl that has made my life happy again."_

_Gothel Scoffed at the boy "flashbacks are not evidence Mr. Spero. And you failed to Answer my question. Do you believe the Jury will believe you?"_

_Joseph simply grinned "maybe they will, maybe they won't. but I do know this. give the people an ideal to strive towards and they'll race behind you. My accident… it tore not only my family apart, but that of the Andersons. Fear broke us apart. I woke up and I could no longer remember any of them. But when I met with Elsa again…. we reconnected. We talked we laughed we loved. my return gave us something that we had long since lost. Hope…"_

_The court room went silent, but Joseph wasn't finished "Hans ran away because he believed that he was better than the system. That's where every fault lies. Believe that your better than everything else, and you will fall to your own vanity. So instead of asking about what I believe miss gothel, ask yourself this would you follow someone who believed in being better, or someone who strived to be better._

_Elsa felt her mouth drop open. The words were so powerful that Elsa knew that it had touched the hearts of everyone in that court room._

Hans was soon sentenced to 15 years in prison, along with the stabbington brothers. Joseph had been so happy to see hans leave the room that he had up and kissed Elsa in front of the entire court. Elsa knew her parents were fuming, Anna and the others started whooping with joy.

Which is why Elsa found herself sitting on the cliff side watching the sunset with Joseph. The two were back in their relationship, Hans was in jail and nothing could keep them apart.

Elsa turned to Joseph and kissed his cheek. "I love you"

Joseph simply turned and said "I love you too."


End file.
